Baisers Volés Stolen Kisses
by masumi-marine
Summary: “Location doesn’t change who we are.”
1. Default Chapter

Title: Baisers Volés - Stolen Kisses****  
  
Author: Masumi  
  
Email: masumi_marine@hotmail.com  
  
Classification: Vignette/Romance, H/M  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: _JAG_ belongs to DPB and CBS and _All About Loving You_ by Bon Jovi. No infringement intended. 

Spoilers/summary: "Location doesn't change who we are." May be a few small references to any episodes up to _All Ye Faithful_. 

Author's Note: The title is taken from the French meaning Stolen Kisses. Stand alone story and doesn't relate in any way with the Christmas story 'Greatest Gifts.' 

All stories can be found at:   
Yahoo Group ~ http://groups.yahoo.com/group/masumi_fanfics/ 

Website ~ http://www.geocities.com/masumi_marine/ 

Any suggestions, comments, constructive criticism welcome

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**III.  
The Flight**

Look back with longing eyes and know that I will follow,  
Lift me up in your love as a light wind lifts a swallow,  
Let our flight be far in sun or blowing rain --  
_But what if I heard my first love calling me again?_

Hold me on your heart as the brave sea holds the foam,  
Take me far away to the hills that hide your home;  
Peace shall thatch the roof and love shall latch the door --  
_But what if I heard my first love calling me once more?_****

**                                                                             Love Songs  
                                                                                       by Sara Teasdale**

**31 December 2002  
5:00pm**** Local Time  
Champs-Elysees, ****Paris  
France******

For the last time this year round, the sunset was fading leisurely behind the horizon, leaving the sky a deep-sea midnight blue. The row of trees lining both sides of the avenue was all lit up basking the entire city in a dazzling, golden glow. A large Ferris-wheel dominated the scene emitting with it, its happy squeals of children's laughter and joy. Everywhere, the crowds were already taking over in the spirit of the festive season. Amidst the ambience of happiness and celebrations, one particularly lone figure sat apart on a park bench further away from the crowds, simply watching. A sudden gust of wind swept through the area, picking up a snowy white feather airborne on its flight, twirling it in the air.

Having caught her attention, Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie watched absent-mindedly as the feather twirled elegantly once, twice in the air. This sight immediately brought up memories of a yellow bi-plane, flying similar loops gracefully in brilliant clear blue skies. The feather came to a soft landing at her feet and she bent to pick it up, but it flew away once again just out of her grasp. A wry smile slowly slipped onto her attractive features.   

_Typical. Just like the story of my life, _she thought ruefully. It was like building a thousand piece puzzle, that she'd put together painstakingly bit by bit, again and again over the years in the hopes of creating that picture perfect life. But that elusive last jagged piece forever remained missing, preventing its completion. Always just out of reach. _Another year … and another year alone._ Mac grimaced, knowing full well she was being too pessimistic. Normally, she would kick herself for harbouring this type of mentality, but at this time of the year it was simply too hard to keep such feelings hidden or ignored. At a time when people were not meant to be alone, she longed with an even greater intensity to be a part of the couples and families, children and adults alike, all enjoying the last hours of the year together. 

Reflecting upon the past year and the current state of her life in general, her own tough self-criticisms weren't too bad. She was enjoying and loving her career. JAG was the anchor she'd sought for so long in her life for stability. And with work, came her family of friends. This year had been another round of strenuous tests on their beliefs and strengths. With Bud's landmine accident and Harm and her own close encounter with one, Mac was perpetually grateful for all their safety and well-being. 

_In the city of love, without love,_ the thought came to mind as Mac looked on wistfully at the throngs of people strolling by excitedly.Another thing she would be eternally thankful for was Harm's friendship. No matter where she went or how much time had progressed, thoughts of Harm and images of him would always follow, she mused silently to herself in her mind. As time went by, they couldn't be any closer on all the levels of friendship. But therein lay the dilemma and the last missing piece of her puzzle. It was getting harder and harder as the days flew by to keep her feelings sorted and apart. For her, the fine line between friendship and love was rapidly diminishing. The practical side of her now questioned her judgment on holding onto what might always be false and foolish dreams. It had been over a year since Mic and Renee had left. Although Mac was too pragmatic to hope for any grand and gallant declaration of love, sadly there'd barely been any of the smallest signs. The closest Harm had come to showing any deeper emotions had been through various cryptic words and a few kisses over the years. And these were more like stolen kisses in time, forbidden and bittersweet. It just wasn't enough any more. 

Thinking back to Bud and Harriet's Christmas party, Mac felt all the more gloomy. The all too familiar tightening in her chest as she'd waited anxiously for Harm to return from his flight, had been nerve wrecking. Then he'd merely strolled in late as if without a care in the world. It had hit her then … a sense of disappointment and hurt. Harm had smiled at her though, throughout dinner with more than his usual tenderness so she'd return the smiles, taking solace in her gratitude that he was safe. But the ache within had intensified tenfold. Either he still had no clue as to the depth of her feelings or it didn't matter to him. 

Or perhaps it was she who was expecting too much. 

Mac realised with a start that her eyes had drifted close whilst lost in thought. The surrounding grass areas were now occupied by countless groups of people with rugs and food already spread out. She gave an embarrassed smile back to the old lady sitting next to her on the bench. Getting up quickly she turned away from the festivities and headed back in the direction of the French embassy. She still had to tie up the last of the paperwork. It had been a slow and tedious job. Her basic French only just performed the necessities and often she'd had to rely on consulting her mini electronic translator. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Flashback_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**25 December 2002  
02:13 EST****  
Sarah MacKenzie's Apartment  
Number 201, The Washington  
Georgetown******

The shrill ringing of the telephone quickly broke through the light slumber she'd fallen into not long ago.  

"Mac…kennzie" Mac drawled out sleepily. 

"Colonel?"

"YES SIR?" The voice of Admiral Chegwidden brought her to alertness and she sat up instantly, hastily blinking away the haze of sleep.

"Colonel, there's been an emergency at the French consulate with one of our Marine officers. I hate to do this to you …" he paused, and she could hear the regret in his voice. "But you're the only I can send at this time at such short notice."

"It's ok Sir, I didn't have any major plans anyway." She heard the soft expel of his breath. 

"I've arranged for someone to meet you at the airport and faxed all the files over which should be ready for you at the Hotel's front desk. You'll need to hop on the next flight out at 04:15 hours."

"Yes Sir" Mac replied, her mind already making a mental checklist of everything she had to prepare. 

"If it's any consolation, you're free to stay and take a week off if you want," he offered. 

"Thank you Sir, I'll take it into consideration."

"Alright Mac, Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas Admiral"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_End_ _Flashback_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	2. Part II

_Looking at the pages of my life  
Faded memories of me and you  
Mistakes you know I've made a few  
I took some shots and fell from time to time  
Baby, you were there to pull me through  
We've been around the block a time or two  
I'm gonna lay it on the line  
Ask me how we've come this far  
The answer's written in my eyes_

**7:22pm Local Time  
L'hotel Meurice  
228 rue de Rivoli  
Paris**

Mac paused once again on her way through the hotel lobby. The whole place was absolutely amazing. The lobby itself was massive with extremely high ceilings decorated with vaults and alcoves. Great big intricate gold-leaves adorned the walls and bouquets of colourful roses lined the entranceway. Everything gleamed of money and richness. She was really tempted to take up the Admiral's offer for the week off.   


Stepping into the awaiting elevator, Mac smiled at the bellboy and motioned for the tenth floor. First she was planning on taking another long soak in the Jacuzzi compliments of her four star room that the Admiral had booked. No doubt another subtle gesture for sending her all the way out here to work during the holidays. Her stomach rumbled softly, reminding her it was about time for her own personal feast – from the hotel menu.  

Pulling out her card key, she gave a small sigh of relief now that the case with Major McHammond had been settled. Dealing with the French had been one hec of a tough case. Pushing open the door, Mac immediately dumped her briefcase and laptop onto the floor – and jumped, physically startled at the sight that greeted her. 

"Harm, what are you doing here?!"

Harm grinned, wanting to ask, _you didn't think I'd let you spend Christmas **and** New years alone did ya? _But said instead with an elaborate shrug of his shoulders, "Well … I didn't have anything else to do and it was getting pretty boring in DC, sooo … I thought HEY a few days in France wouldn't hurt._"_

 "How?" Mac asked, not needing to elaborate on her question. 

"It's _classified_" Harm quoted with amusement, both hands in the air with two fingers wiggling, making mock quotation marks.

Mac rolled her eyes. Should've known Webb would play his usual part in such schemes. 

"You flew half-way around the world so that I wouldn't be alone didn't you?" she said with a hint of accusation and reproach. 

"That's what best-friends do Mac" Harm stated as if it was the number one most logical rule in the book of friendships.

"Fly over 5600 miles and spend a few grand for nothing?" Mac retorted, folding her arms across her chest and crooking an eyebrow high. 

Harm thought she might as well have completed the comical image and started tapping her heels expectantly. "You did"

Good point. She had, hadn't she? Twice. Darn, she'd walked right into her own trap. Mac offered him a considerably embarrassed and appreciative smile. They both knew she was only too happy at his appearance, her reproving countenance hiding the delighted warmth she really felt spreading inside. 

"Now come on, you need to get changed out of that uniform Marine" Harm said glancing at his watch. 

"Yea ok, give me a minute." She moved towards the mini-bar, intending to find some chocolate bars and a drink. 

Harm strode over in a few quick steps and pushed the fridge door close before she could reach in. "Don't even think about it Mac and hurry up, we've got to get going soon" he urged with a gentle shove on her back towards the bathroom.

"Where're we going?" she asked bewildered. 

"The sooner you get dressed, the sooner you'll find out. And make sure you put on something warm." Harm instructed. 

Mac decided to acquiesce to his wishes for moment and continued on to the bathroom after sending him a dirty look.   

Almost exactly fifteen minutes later, Mac emerged after a quick shower, dressed elegantly and light make-up applied.

Harm jumped up off the couch and gave a quick approving look over her matching maroon sweater and pants. Holding the door open for her, he bowed low in exaggeration and said, "Shall we, Mademoiselle?" 

Mac laughed at his bad French accent and shook her head at his jovial mood. Whatever he was up to, she would soon find out. She moved to grab her long overcoat and scarf. 

**7:56pm**** Local Time**

Harm led the way, taking them straight down the broad walkway from where the hotel was situated. 

Seven minutes later, Mac noted they were approaching Hôtel de Ville, the Town Hall of Paris. A few metres later, Harm stopped at a long line of --  

"We're going ice skating?!" Mac exclaimed. Definitely not what she'd expected. She'd seen the large outdoor skating rink days earlier but had no initiative to try it out. 

"Uh huh" Harm confirmed enthusiastically. 

"Uh, I haven't had dinner yet" Mac hinted, hoping he'd forego the idea.  

"You will be fed soon, I promise, but this'll be fun." he assured her.  

"Harm I can't skate" Mac admitted, looking away self-consciously. 

Harm nudged her side to regain her attention. "Then it's about time you learned. What happens if we get sent on some crazy mission of Webb's somewhere on the Antarctic? We can't have a Marine skidding around like some crazed lunatic can we?" He smiled down teasingly into her eyes. 

Mac rolled her eyes for the second time that night at the absurdity of his warped mind, but the thought made her laugh. "Right. The closest we'll come to such circumstances is if Singer's actually one of Santa's elves and we're sent on a visit at the North Pole." 

"Exactly!" Harm agreed with exaggerated exuberance. 

Fifteen minutes later, Harm finished tying up Mac's laces and tapped her skate with two fingers. "Come on Marine, get these land legs moving." Standing up, he stretched out both arms and offered her his hands. Mac took them unsteadily and he led her slowly on shaky legs onto the slick ice surface. 

There was a significantly large amount of skaters and Mac gripped nervously at the edge of the wooden gate. "Harmmm I don't think this is such a good idea" she said uncertainly, unconsciously backing away an inch towards the safety of firm ground. 

Harm captured both her hands firmly within his own. "Mac, you'll be fine. Trust me." 

Damn those wilful sea green eyes. 

_Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
I'm all about lovin' you_

Within an hour Mac was having the time of her life - after three relatively hard falls onto her presently frozen six. Harm's reaction to her first fall had been apologetic and full of sympathy. The second time round he'd been encouraging and faintly amused. Just now on her third fall, he'd laugh outright, loud and long. He must've caught her murderous glare, taking off seconds later after seeing her get back onto her feet with the aid of two helpful kids. 

Mac established herself gradually, grasping the concept of mastering wobbly legs on the skittery ice surface. She had just proudly completed an entire round single-handedly, albeit slowly at a snail's pace. Spotting Harm ahead grinning smugly at her, Mac looked down in concentration, intent on reaching him at a faster rate. Looking back up mere seconds later with a wide smile on her face. she scarcely had time to absorb the sight of Harm's large build skating at high-speed towards her, before being caught and twirled around precariously. Harm skated them both around a few more rapid turns, before bringing them to a skidding halt, carving up a small pile of ice in the process at their feet.   


Mac found herself engulfed in the solid wall of his chest. "Harm!" She yelled, laughing breathlessly and somewhat giddy.   
  
Harm was also laughing vigorously, just as out of breath. Tufts of his short hair astray in the wind. He gazed down at Mac's upturned face, still holding onto her in his arms. His breath hitched in his throat, suddenly mesmerised at her large, luminous brown eyes sparkling with laughter, her whole face rosy and aglow with happiness. This was their perfect hallmark moment. He felt the ridiculously strong desire to stop time and cherish this moment forever. 


	3. Part III

Email: masumi_marine@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: JAG belongs to DPB and CBS and All About Loving You by Bon Jovi. No infringement intended.   
  
All stories can be found at:   
Yahoo Group ~ http://groups.yahoo.com/group/masumi_fanfics/   
  
Website ~ http://www.geocities.com/masumi_marine/   
  
Any suggestions, comments, constructive criticism welcome  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAT THE?!! --" Harm half shouted, shaken abruptly out of his reverie at the unexpected chill and wetness inside the front of his shirt. 

It had taken no more than a second for Mac to bend down swiftly and before Harm could suspect a thing, thrust a handful of ice under his layers of clothing. She smirked cheekily and attempted to escape from his reaches, momentarily forgetting that she still had skates on.  

Harm caught her mid-stumble before she fell to the ground – for the fourth time. 

"Whoa," Mac gasped. "That was a close shave, thanks Harm." 

"You should be more careful Mac. That could've been a bad fall!" he chided, guiding her to sit down on the metal benches outside the rink. "And it's not nice to do THIS -" he added, shoving his own small pile of ice down the back of her sweater. 

"Uragh!" Mac yelped glaring daggers at him, although the small quirk at the corners of her mouth betrayed her seriousness. Just then as she felt the pangs of hunger return at full force, Harm looked at his watch, whilst she started to deliberately make a big show of her hunger.

"I'm –-" 

"I know," Harm cut her off. "Its time I feed you." 

"Damn right Sailor." 

**9:15pm**** Local Time**

They continued down the main street again, Harm once more leading the way. He seemed to know his directions around easily. It only occurred to Mac then to ask, "Harm have you been here before?"

"Nope." He didn't offer any further explanations. Impulsively, he reached for Mac's hand and entwined their fingers. He risked an uncertain glance to see her reaction. Mac smiled back at him with unexpected shyness that washed through her. 

A ten minute stroll through the crowds later, they arrived at the wharf junctions of the left and right banks. An impressive fleet of boats and ships of all sizes were anchored on the embankment of the Seine River.  

Harm guided Mac to stand in front of one of the largest and most elaborately decorated ships in sight. The name 'Le Cristal II' was emblazoned in large blinking lights. 

"We're eating **_here_**?!" Mac stared with disbelief, back and forth between Harm and the ship. 

"Uh huh" Harm muttered, he was suitably impressed with its grandeur. He guessed its length ran no less than sixty metres. It consisted of only one level, entirely transparent from the roof to all four sides. They could see the throngs of people on board, already seated in the seemingly endless long row of tables.  

A waiter dressed immaculately in black, met them on the gangplank and bowed. 

"Bonsoir Monsieur, Mademoiselle. Vous avez une reservation?"

Mac opened her mouth to translate and was rather taken aback with Harm's prompt answer.

"Oui, Rabb."

The waiter consulted his book and nodded with a gesture, "Dis way si'l vous plait." 

Harm grinned at the surprised expression on Mac's face. This was too easy. Gee, it wasn't **_that_** hard to assume what the waiter would ask, nor was it that much of a strain on the brain to recognise the word 'reservation.' But he kept quiet and laid a hand on the base of Mac's back to escort her after their attendant. A guy's got to have his secrets. 

Soft strands of classical music played in the background by a group of violinists on a small stage near the large dance floor. The rest of the ship had swiftly filled up and was now packed. And just what were they waiting for? Eight minutes and sixteen seconds after being seated with still no menu or food in sight and unable to get Harm to divulge any details, Mac was beginning to get fed up. She was startled however soon after, to see the shoreline slowly slip away. 

"Harm, we're moving?!"

"Well, I think that's what ships are supposed to do Mac, even here in France" he replied mischievously, the corners of his eyes crinkling with delight. 

She didn't have time to formulate a sarcastic retort. Their waiter reappeared to fill up their wine glasses with what Mac soon found out would be sparkling cider. Moments later he was back to serve entrée; Mangoes with an Essence of White Truffles. It looked heavenly, but Mac didn't touch it. Instead, she stared in puzzlement at the drink before her. How would they have known to serve a non-alcoholic drink? She was sure literally all the other three hundred plus patrons on board were all having champagne, wine or something of a similar variety.

"You arranged all of this didn't you?" she asked Harm, who was watching her silently with amusement. She was sure to figure it out soon. 

"What?? How was I suppose to know we'd be lucky enough to get a nice scenic cruise down France's famous Seine River whilst we're having dinner?" he replied with all the air of innocence he could muster, and with a bit of bragging thrown in for good measure. He could tell she was loving this night as much as he'd hoped she would.  

Mac's eyes narrowed with suspicion as understanding dawned. This meal and cruise would have set him back at least a few months pay, especially on New Years Eve. 

"Just **_how_** did you arrange all this?" It was more a demand than question. 

Harm gave her a big, self-satisfied smile and began digging into his neglected plate of Truffles. 

"Harrrm!" Mac hissed with exasperation. All this mysteriousness and being kept in the dark was not something she was used to and it was killing her with infuriation. 

"Ok, ok! I have a confession to make. I had most of this planned out beforehand with the help of mom and Frank … and Webb" Harm admitted grudgingly. It sure had been one tough task that relied on higher powers. After pulling the idea out of the blue to spend New Years with Mac, he'd found that it was next to impossible to plan anything extravagant at the last minute like he'd wanted to do. Sometimes, being closely acquainted with the usually annoying Clayton Webb made it all worth while. 

"Mom suggested both the ice skating and cruise. Her and Frank have been here a few times. And Webb yanked a few strings to get us seats on this ship. He said happy New Year by the way, along with message and I quote: 'looking forward to working more with your talented skills in '03 Colonel.'" Harm said with a smirk.

At this, he heard Mac groan out loud. "Now eat your food. The mains yet to come."

There was no need for further encouragements to get Mac to start eating. She was already well into finishing her plate since listening to Harm start his 'confession.'


	4. Part IV

Email: masumi_marine@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: JAG belongs to DPB and CBS and All About Loving You by Bon Jovi. No infringement intended.   
  
All stories can be found at:   
Yahoo Group ~ http://groups.yahoo.com/group/masumi_fanfics/   
  
Website ~ http://www.geocities.com/masumi_marine/   
  
Any suggestions, comments, constructive criticism welcome  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


_ I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues, baby  
We've been to hell and back again  
Through it all you're always my best friend  
For all the words I didn't say and all the things I didn't do  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way_

Dinner was the most enjoyable and leisurely affair both Harm and Mac had had in a very, very long time. Harm had ordered for Mac well, dishes with unimaginably long French names. Their waiter, Pierre had taken great pleasure in translating and describing to the best of his ability in broken English, each dish he served them. But basically, Mac had veal roast with caramelized shallots and port sauce with a warm salad of duck confit.    
  


For his vegetarian self, Harm had chosen sweet bread with Sole Meunière or as Harm liked to pronounce it – me_mini_ear. 

To top it all off, for dessert they shared a Camembert cheese and broccolis Quiche, chocolate profiteroles and orange soufflé. Ok, so he went _a little_ overboard, Harm had thought, but **_mannn_****_!_** Mac had eagerly devoured everything like some three hundred pound sumo wrestler. Not that he dared to voice his thoughts out loud. The image comparison was too damning and if Mac ever heard, she really would crush him like a three hundred pound sumo wrestler.   

Mac couldn't remember the last time, if ever, she'd tasted such fine French cuisine. There was nothing like genuine, authentic local cooking. And she felt positively stuffed like a bloated frog. She couldn't believe only a few hours ago, she'd been dreading New Year's Eve, facing a discouraging night alone. Now she was having a blast. She reached over the table impulsively, akin to Harm's earlier gesture and covered his hand with a light squeeze. He smiled back with unspoken, mutual understanding. 

Withdrawing her hand, Mac looked out at the latest picturesque scenery. All throughout their long dinner, she'd marvelled in fascination at the famed sights that glided by slowly. Places which she'd only ever previously read about. Now she was seeing them for the first time in all their magnificence and at their best presentations. 

It was a good forty-three minute rest after dinner before Harm and Mac were able to take to the dance floor.  
  

Many dances afterwards, they inevitably made their way to the outer deck of the ship. 'Le Cristal II' had anchored next to the arched, Pont Neuf Bridge. The furthest it was allowed to travel on the Seine tonight, the closest to the site of the impending fireworks. The Bridge, like the rest of Paris was illuminated in the colour a field full of lavenders. 

Harm felt himself shiver almost imperceptibly, more from a blend of trepidation and anticipation than from the chilly night air.  

As usual, attune closely to his every movement, Mac sensed his tiny shiver. 

"Here," and before he could protest, she was taking off her scarf and stepping up close in front of him. She wrapped the long soft fabric carefully once, twice around Harm's neck and then looped a loose hole through the ends. 

Harm felt his heart leap at her simple actions. Sometimes it was as clear as crystal to imagine Mac as his girlfriend … wife … 

Smoothing down the woollen material, Mac admired her handiwork and then glanced up at Harm with a teasing comment on the tip of her tongue. The tender look she met on his face created a strong wave of warmth to sweep over her body from head to toe. Perhaps it was city or the festive atmosphere embracing them all, but this whole night had been too magical and she'd been instantaneously swept away the minute Harm had appeared. It was all actually … quite romantic. If only they were truly here for romance, as a couple, rather than two, too closely bonded best-friends. 

Now in the tranquil ambience under the evening sky and alone with Harm out from the crowds, reality resumed it's role. She could still feel Harm's contemplative gaze on her and the first wisps of sadness wound it's way back to her heart. Moving away to distance herself physically and emotionally, she turned to gaze up at the bright moon.


	5. Part V

Email: masumi_marine@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: JAG belongs to DPB and CBS and All About Loving You by Bon Jovi. No infringement intended.   
  
All stories can be found at:   
Yahoo Group ~ http://groups.yahoo.com/group/masumi_fanfics/   
  
Website ~ http://www.geocities.com/masumi_marine/   
  
Any suggestions, comments, constructive criticism welcome  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Harm watched with a small twinge as Mac walked away from him. To anyone else, there was no major significance in her move, but he knew her too well. Their … friendship was more, or was it possibly less? than a dance, as Mac had named it. It was now more like a game of cat and mouse. When one gave chase, the other ran. As fast as they could, in the opposite direction. 

He followed to lean on the railing next her, careful to leave at least a good thirty centimetre gap between their arms. He too, followed Mac's gaze up to the skies, searching languidly for some sort of divine answer to all their problems.  

The weather was mild, the clouds a collaged blanket of lightly tinged blue and pink. The river was a mysterious body of water, gently rippling to its own melody. Directly ahead, the Eiffel Tower stood looming majestically in an array of multicoloured lighting.  

The bizarre paradox of their current situation wasn't lost to Mac and she was positive Harm wasn't oblivious to the circumstances either. Another bridge, another ferry in the not too distant past, had been the catalyst of the downward spiral in the most recent chapter of their lives.

"Deja-vu?" Harm offered nervously, breaking the electrically charged air that had unwittingly crept up to surround them. The perfect irony of his words caused them both to release dry, uneasy chuckles.  

"Yea" Mac agreed needlessly. 

Long pause.

"Mac about the other night –-"

She knew instinctively from his low tone of voice, that they were heading towards their Bermuda triangle of complex feelings and emotions, risking another attempt at re-entrance with no return. Unwilling and unable to jeopardise an otherwise perfect night, Mac interrupted before he could continue his train of thought.

"Harm … thank you. I had the best time today." 

"Hey, I should be thanking you. You saved me from my annual Grinch-fest." This time, Harm was relieved to hear Mac toss him a genuine laugh. 

"So did you have a good Christmas?" he asked lightly. 

"Yea. If you consider lone companionship with a stack of foreign paperwork and offerings of infamous French frog legs enjoyable" Mac said half jokingly. 

"I could have asked the Admiral to come and accompany you, you know." Harm said in all seriousness.  

"Nah, it wasn't too bad" she dismissed.

Another long pause.  _   
  
_

"You didn't call" Harm commented quietly. The reasoning's to which he'd been agonising over for the last week. 

"Neither did you" Mac replied without thinking.

Harm cringed, hearing the tangible disappointment and hurt in her voice. He knew without doubt she was referring to the night of the Christmas party. "I know and I'm sorry I didn't think of it."

"It's ok" she said looking away, brushing it off as if it had been no big deal.

"No it's **_not_** ok, but --" 

"Harm, I said it doesn't matter," Mac quickly broke him off once more.  

"**_Sarah_**, will you just listen to me, please?" 

The rarest sound of her name from his lips infiltrated her resolve effectively.  

"I heard your message after getting home from Bud and Harriets'. I was going to drop by and see you on Christmas day, but obviously you'd already left by then. I only found out from the Admiral at noon …" Harm trailed off, it was leading up to the hard part. 

Needing the reassurance to hold on, onto Mac, he slid his right hand cautiously along the railing, over the smooth skin of her folded left arm to her clasped hands. 

Mac stilled and tensed as she felt his large hands move gently over the length of her arm, his whole arm and hand covering her own. Other than the uncontrollable rapid beating of her heart, she didn't dare move a muscle. The heat emanating from him was branding her aflame.  

Harm continued when she didn't object or reject his hold. "You need to understand. When I go up there to fly, I can't afford to think about … loved ones. I can't dwell on the what ifs, about Mom and Grams … what it would do to them if something was to happen to me like my dad. I can't let it worry me and I don't let them fret about me either, every single time I get into the cockpit. They've probably learnt not to by now over the years." He laughed with humourless sadness. "We all learn the skill early on and it just becomes a natural part of being a pilot." 

"Oh Harm, I'm sorry." Mac apologised feeling ashamed. Now she understood with sudden clarity, the reasoning behind his apparently careless attitude. 

Harm placed a finger on her lips before she could say anymore. He had to go on alone before his willpower evaporated into thin air, leaving him with nothing but emptiness like the previous times he'd tried in this field. He returned his hold on her hands, but shifted his line of sight around, unable to hold her guarded gaze for too long. 

"Hearing the worry in your voice, it hit me then how much my flying really affects you. I wanted to see you and explain," his grip tightened. "These last few days I just wanted – I**_ need_** to be with you. And I realised, that was how you must feel at times. Not being able to drive over and knock on your door anytime I wanted, or to simply hear your voice … I must've jammed my answering machine playing your message repeatedly," he laughed ruefully. 

"Anyway, I guess it was my lonely apartment, this time of the year, I don't know. But my mind started to analyse my life on its own violation. What I have, don't have and what I want. I'm turning forty, **_forty!,_**" Harm repeated, as if he was unable to grasp the concept. He turned to give her his full attention. 

"And you know what happened Mac?" 

Mac stared wide eyed; unaware her mouth had fallen slightly agape. She was struggling to keep up with his soliloquy. In all the years of their friendship and even that night of her engagement party, she had never ever heard Harm talk so candidly or so intimately about his feelings. Talks about themselves had always been related to others or generalised, so that the discussions were encrypted in a code, that both would always fail dismally to translate. 

The rapid beating of her heart had run out of steam, to an agonisingly slow thump … … thump. The beats would have suspended, like the holding of her breath with anticipation if it had been humanly possible.  

"I finally acknowledged what has always been here for such a long time," Harm tapped with his left hand at his chest above his heart. "I've been running from so long. From you, me, us … I allowed the fear to consume me and ignored everything else. The realisation made me miss you even more. So badly that it physically ached." Harm revealed this last piece of information with what sounded disbelievingly to Mac like awe? By now his eyes were just as wide and wild as hers.   

"Wha-what are you saying Harm?" Mac whispered, dreading and simultaneously hanging on for his next words.

_You can take this world away  
You're everything I am  
Just read the lines upon my face  
I'm all about lovin' you_

Harm unconsciously bit his lower lip and gripped her hands tighter, his sweaty palm unnoticed by either of them, and took the final plunge. "I want to share in your dreams Sarah. Whatever happens with JAG, we'll sort it out, deal with it. I want to enjoy the days spoiling our kids with their mom. We'll move in together, wherever, it doesn't matter. If … if I could be your good man." 

The next thing Harm had to do, took just as much courage as his heartfelt revelations. Placing his fate in Mac's hands, he held her gaze pleadingly and awaited her answer. Each and every single emotion that passed through Mac's eyes, her face, in the next thirty seconds would be magnified ten-fold for him. 

Harm saw first, her stunned expression and then watched with fear as Mac's face scowled up, panic flashing through her eyes. It felt as if all the blood in his system was rushing to his head, roaring in his ears like pounding waves. The first tides of doubt and disillusionment pulled in to extinguish his hopes and dreams.  

It was too much. Harm began to turn away, when incredulously he caught sight of the features on Mac's face relax and clear. He watched her take a deep breath, her chest visibly exhaling. His gaze returned to her face and … and he noticed with shock that her eyelashes were glistening from tears.  


"Wil-will you, throw in the shoes as well?" Mac finally managed to choke out with a tearful laugh. 

It took a few seconds for her words to register. "As many as you want" Harm replied fervently, his voice hush with the tiniest sparks of renewed optimism. 

At that same instant, the countdown to the New Year began from shore and on board. It was the countdown to the end or beginning of Harm and Mac's life. 

The first moments of 2003 were suspended in time for them, as Mac threw her arms around Harm's neck and pressed her lips to his. Harm felt the wetness of her tears on his face as he pulled her into a crushing embrace. 

The sky exploded in a thousand of sparks of light with all the colours of rainbow fireworks. Cheering and clapping erupted in unison. The ship's motors restarted, preparing to move on towards the Eiffel Tower, which glowed like a beacon, pulling them through stormy seas with an unseen force.  

Parting long seconds later, Harm realised it was his own blend of tears that was reflecting back at him, within the sparkles of happiness in Sarah MacKenzie's eyes. 


	6. Part VI Epilogue

! 

  
Email: masumi_marine@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: JAG belongs to DPB and CBS and All About Loving You by Bon Jovi. No infringement intended.   
  
All stories can be found at:   
Yahoo Group ~ http://groups.yahoo.com/group/masumi_fanfics/   
  
Website ~ http://www.geocities.com/masumi_marine/   
  
Any suggestions, comments, constructive criticism welcome  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


**1 January 2003  
7:03am Local Time  
L'hotel Meurice  
228 rue de Rivoli  
Paris **  
  
Mac awoke to the first day of the year at a slow and leisurely pace. Still drifting out from the realms of dreamland, her senses kicked in gradually one by one, building up to a strange and unfamiliar feeling. She felt the smoothness of silken bed sheets that were not her own. The distant chirping of birds steadily grew louder and was the only sounds to be heard. The usual scent of lavender in her bedroom was amiss and she felt light and … serene. 

Harm! 

The realisation of where she was and what had happened hit Mac all at once and caused her to shoot up in bed, looking around rapidly for confirmation. It hadn't been another dream! The rush of elation simultaneously assaulted and soothed over her entire being. Her happiness was so great, she was about to burst. Grabbing the extra pillow lying beside her head, Mac hugged it to herself tightly. She felt kind of silly, lying here, revering in this wonderful moment. But the sensation of being loved was almost like a newfound emotion, something that had sadly been missing even in her childhood. And so she tried to absorb it all, each and every tingle that was electrifying her body, making her feel alive and invigorated. Long moments later, first arching her back muscles, she stretched out languorously from her fingertips down to her toes. 

Mac found herself humming as she literally leaped off the bed and bounced into the bathroom. 

Harm had agreed when she'd suggested they spend the day at the Disneyland Resort where the New Year's Day parade would take place. Grabbing the toothbrush and tube of toothpaste, she moved back out to the bedroom. Dancing over to the hi-fi, she hit random to play any one of the CDs she'd brought along to listen to days earlier. Heavy drum beats and lush melodies instantly reverberated around the room.

Back in the bathroom the flash of her face in the vanity mirror caught Mac's attention and she stopped mid brush to inspect herself closely. Her hair resembled something close to an afro wig, her skin was flushed and her eyes seemed too large and shiny. But, she was ecstatic. She grinned a white frothy grin at her reflection, mouth full of foam. 

After completing the essential tasks of waking up, Mac was at a loss as to what to do with herself next. It was only 07:21 and she couldn't wait to see Harm again. Picking up the remote control, she turned up the music volume even louder. She couldn't help it. She had to let loose the enormous extra amount of energy that was suddenly in her system. Brandishing what was now her imaginary microphone; she jumped up on top of the bed and joined in Bon Jovi's crooning at the top of her voice. "EVERY TIME I LOOOOOK AT YOU, BABY I SEE SOOOOOMETHING NEWWW"

**07:18am Local Time**

Harm stepped out off his hotel suite smiling and whistling some jaunty tune that he was improvising on the spot. Walking down the hallway, he nodded cheerfully at an elderly couple passing by. He'd managed to book a room just a few doors away from Mac. Despite only a few hours sleep, he'd woken up early, never before had he ever been this eager to start the day. He'd just ordered breakfast for two to be delivered to Mac's room. It hadn't been easy, attempting to place an order for room service over the phone with his extensive French vocab of ten words and even fewer phrases. In the end, he'd actually had to make the trip down to the Restaurant and achieved the feat after a lot of pointing, nodding and 'oui's.' 

Arriving outside her room, Harm heard muffled music from within. So she was up already too. He shouldn't have been surprised.  

"Mac?" he knocked, waiting … and still grinning to himself. He waited for about all of fifteen seconds before impatiently knocking again. 

"MAC, it's me. Open up! What're ya doing in there?" He tried the door handle, naturally it was locked. 

Just then a maid pushing a cart with their breakfast arrived. "Bonjour Monsieur Rabb? Voici le petit déjeuner que vous avez commandé. Vous m'aiment le servir dans la chambre?"

Other than recognising his own name, Harm had no idea what the lady had just fired off, but he stepped back and waved at the door with a smile. She produced a key and opened the door to push the cart inside. Harm tipped her and escorted her back out, locking the door after she'd left. A swift glance around the large room showed no sign of Mac. 

Following the music that was blasting out from the bedroom, Harm walked towards the source of the noise. Partway across the room -- did that just sound like …?! The bedroom came into view and he stopped short in amazement. A few seconds later, great big laughs coursed through him, but he kept silent and continued to watch the show. 

His kickass, straight by the book Marine, Lt. Col of the USMC, was dancing on the bed with her eyes closed, hips swinging and head waving wildly in all directions in time with the music. 

"I DON'T WANNA SLEEEEEEEP TONIGHT, DREAMIN'S JUST A WAAAAAASTE OF TIMEEE"

Hearing Mac sing, or rather more accurately, belt out the words at the top of her lungs was too much. Harm chortled and regained his breath to let out a loud catcall, shouting over the music. "A rock chic, I like it!" 

Mac's eyes snapped open and her arms dropped hastily from midair where they had been gesturing grandly. She blushed furiously and stood frozen, while the pounding melodies continued on alone unaccompanied. How could she have possibly gotten caught in a once in a lifetime impromptu behaviour?! Refusing to acknowledge his large smirks, she switched off the music and tossed the remote onto the bed, still feeling the burning heat on her neck upwards. 

"A secret passion that I haven't heard about Mac?" Harm teased in the reigning silence that followed. She avoided any eye contact. Before she could jump off the bed, Harm covered the distance between them with two long strides and reached her to swing her upside down over his shoulder like a ragdoll. 

Mac let out a loud and very un-Mac like squeal. "HARM put me down!"

He did. Once outside, he gently deposited her in a heap on the couch and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before moving to the food cart. 

"Breakfast is served, Madonna." 

Mac glared at him, but other than an occasional cheeky smile, Harm made no further comments on her musical talents. Although, she knew this was in no way the last she'd hear of her embarrassing display. 

After an unhurried breakfast, Harm followed Mac back into the bedroom. In a flash, she had a plan. 

"Sailor, have I said good morning yet?" Mac asked, running both hands up his chest and backing him up to the edge of the queen size bed. 

"Definitely not like this, you haven't" Harm muttered, drawing her body in closer within his arms.    

One second he'd been lost in the sweet sensations of her kiss and the next, Harm found himself flat on his back. Stunned and staring up at Mac's laughing face. 

"What was that for?!" he exclaimed in surprise. 

"Carrying me like a sack. And THIS is what you'll get if you ever reveal what you saw earlier!" With that, Mac gave it to him good. She lifted the pillows she'd picked up in both hands at the ready and bombarded him with well aimed swings at his chest and head. 

Harm burst out in laughter, trying to dodge her attacks and grabbing blindly for her arms at the same time. Eventually he got a hold of one end of the pillows and a tug of war ensued. It was the Navy and Marines pride at stake and neither side would've surrendered until one of them won. 

That is, if dozens of feathers hadn't suddenly burst out everywhere.

"Oh my god, HARM!" Mac gasped as they both fell back abruptly from the material in their hands ripping apart. The two stared at each other in surprise and burst out in another round of laughter. 

Mac flopped flat onto her back, still clutching a handful of feathers in her right hand. Feathers. It had only been exactly … fourteen hours and six minutes ago that she'd sat on a bench wishing for the one thing that she'd longed so long for. The lone feather that she'd tried to capture but had flown out of her grasp. Now, she thought ridiculously, she had an abundance of them. A whole heap of goose feathers!

"Mac? What's wrong?" Harm asked, his concerned face suddenly loomed above her. 

Looking at his features fill her entire field of vision, as if he was all that existed in her world, the answer to his question was the easiest that Mac ever had. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. For once, everything is absolutely right." Her reply was watery, the slightest hint of tears. 

"I know." He gazed at her in mutual understanding. Life was good, life was better than good. At this very instant it was perfect. 

Harm rolled them both over so that he supported Mac's body above his own. They drifted off together, each to their corner of their shared contentment. 

Suddenly, Mac felt a rumbling tremor from the hard planes of Harm's body beneath her. It was one of the greatest feelings, to feel his laughter travel through him to her. Propping herself up onto her elbows, careful not to jab too painfully into his chest, she looked down questioningly into his smiling eyes.

"You know, this is the first story I'm gonna tell our kid."

Mac's eyebrows shot up at his presumptuous words. 

"I – I thought you, we – we'd eventually have a kid." Harm stumbled over his words in bewilderment at her reaction. 

"Kid? Who said I wanted a kid?"

The unexpected intensity of his disappointment shocked even himself, but thankfully it didn't last long. Mac's mouth descended upon his ear whispering. "Harm. I don't want **_a_** kid, I want **_KIDS_**. At least one beautiful little boy and a girl. And probably even more."

His relief was immediate and immense. He glared at her at her devious tactic. "That was harsh Mac. For a moment ther-" the rest of his words were cut off by her lips fusing with his. 

Mac pulled back seconds later and gazed down at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd take me seriously."

"It's ok. I should've known conquering your heart doesn't exempt me from MacKenzie's rule book" Harm joked, partly serious.  

"Of course not!" Mac scoffed. "And you better remember that the next time we face off in court."

His only reply was to pull her back down for another kiss.

"But you do get some concessions," she murmured against Harm's lips. She felt him smile and pressed back with a smile of her own.   

"Harm!" She lost count of the time when his firm mouth trailed a blaze of kisses down the column of her throat. "We've got to get going soon. The parade starts at six and we need to get there early to get a good spot. Otherwise it'll be jammed packed."

"How about …" his large hand roved down her back suggestively. "If we create some fireworks ourselves? I promise you, you'll enjoy this show just as much," he mumbled hopefully against the softness of her skin. 

"Mmmm I'm sure I would too ... Sounds tempting …" 

"But no can do! We already missed most of the fireworks last night because of your distractions! Mac pushed his head away, laughing.

Harm crawled up to eye level again. "If memory serves me right, you were as much a recipient and participant in the distraction as I was."

"Maybe" Mac replied noncommittally with another laugh. "But this is an opportunity that we can't miss. When will we get another chance to be here for New Year's celebrations?"  

"Hey, we can come back here anytime you want." Harm reassured her, instantly solemn. "Anytime and anywhere you want to go. As long as you bring me along with you."

"Really?" Mac asked in awe, eyes round with wonder at all the possibilities that he' was presenting her with.

"Really" Harm ran a finger tenderly over the fine arc of her eyebrow, down the perfection of her nose and over the fullness of her parted lips.  

To touch, to hold and to kiss her whenever he wanted, they were the simplest and most fulfilling things Harm had yet to experience in life. It had been less than a day in their newfound freedom, but already he was addicted beyond imagining. Tightening his hold on her, he stole another series of kisses from Mac's waiting mouth. He treasured every single kiss she gave and selfishly claimed them all for his own. They were his newest and would forever remain his favourite aphrodisiac.  

_Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
I'm all about lovin' you_

_All about lovin' you_


End file.
